A Brother's Weakness
by Kiraeon
Summary: He knew his brother's strengths, what made him so feared in the business world and had him disliked to the people who knew him. The only thing that seperated him from the others was one simple thing He knew his brother's weaknesses.


_**This is meant to be a parody and a challenge given to me by mittensnohikari on LiveJournal based on a topic around Phobias that was brought to light in a community we're in. **_

_**Mittensnohikari? This is dedicated to you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mokuba, Seto Kaiba or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! And hereby declare myself innocent and free of any charges... save for poking fun at a character in here.**_

Mokuba idolized his older brother, was likely the only person that a certain Kaiba Corporation leader trusted and ever showed a softer, more human side to. He knew all of his brother's strengths, several of his tactics in the business and dueling world, and even knew the flaws in his brother's often single minded and stubborn nature. Some of the deviousness and razor edged cunning strategies Mokuba himself took and adapted to some of his own situations when he was bored, Seto wasn't there to teach him anything or have the rare moment where the two of them could play a game of chess. Of course, when the younger brother got bored, knew the few weaknesses an older brother of his had and wanted a little payback for the stint of getting him sent back home from school due to some lame threat left by a prank caller threatening to kidnap him and hold him ransom like some dumb little girl; hell usually broke loose.

Struggling to maintain his innocent appearance as the door to the Kaiba President's office was opened enough so that he could slip his recently purchased toy in and start moving it across the floor. A pair of mischievous eyes lit up with excitement as his thumbs maneuvered the joysticks feverishly and frantically, angling the robotic toy to crawl over to the desk and up the smooth wood until it reached the top of the flat surface and began moving towards the brown haired figure leaning back in his chair. His breath caught in his throat, silence in the room and halls as he waited with baited breath for his beloved older brother to look up from that stupid bit of reading material, he was probably reading the stock market again, and look down to get something off the desk.

The paper lowered, was folded in the same neat and articulate manner that Mokuba so completely hated, and just about set down on the desk when the tired eyes fell on the little visitor standing intently on the papers covering his desk. A visible twitch when through the older Kaiba's body, stiffening up and trying not to make any sudden movements as his eyes never left the creature with the leg span of a dinner plate and he began to try and slide out from beneath the desk. With an unabashed and utterly wicked grin on his face, Mokuba hit the small red button on his remote control and watched as the creature reared up on hind legs and waved the front two at his brother. It didn't matter how many times he'd done it to date, didn't matter how many girls his age would freak out in the same way or how much trouble he was going to be in once he got busted and caught an hour or so later, his brother _had_ been getting some good exercise in lately and was getting faster when it came to catching him to deal out a stern talking to or a punishment of some kind.

Because no one, _no_ one could scream like Seto when he was startled by one of the few things he completely feared; especially when it was entirely irrational fear of spiders.

A tell-tale _thud_ against the wall signaled the start of the game for Mokuba, the younger Kaiba dropping the remote and hauling ass down the hallway before jumping into the open elevator, past a security guard who wondered what in the living hell was going on, and closed the doors just as Seto came storming out with the look in his eyes that meant this was going to be a _really_ big punishment once he got caught.

Oh well, he'd heard his strong, ice for blood and 'unshakable' older brother scream and do what he always did when Mokuba tended to send some kind of spider in to startle him; kill it and throw it against the wall to make sure it was dead.

That alone was more than enough to make up for the grounding he was going to get.

_**Yes people, I understand that this is likely OOC for Kaiba and possibly for Mokuba as well. Those who take offense to this and think that it sucks? Please hit the back button and don't bother yourselves again with this; it isn't meant to be serious; it's meant to be funny. **_


End file.
